Underneath the Stars
by TJBambi93
Summary: While stargazing one night with her two friends, Chikorita and Vulpix, Eevee fell in love with Vulpix. Rated M for Lemons and Yuri. Don't Like Don't Read. -EeveexVulpixxChikorita- mainly -EeveexVulpix-. !Read & Review!


This is my first shot at writing a lemon. It takes place in the Advanced Generation series, however, pretend that Ash's Chikorita is still a Chikorita, and Brock still has his Vulpix. No harsh criticism please. It's a Yuri lemon, so if you don't like, don't read. Also note that the Pokemon will speak in human language for majority of the fan fiction. I will alert you of the change when I get to that part.

By the way, I know Ash's Chikorita has been confirmed as female, and Brock's Vulpix and May's Eevee haven't been given a confirmed gender. But in this fanfic, both Vulpix and Eevee will be referred to as girls.

Ash, Brock, May, and Max decided to take a rest on their way back to Johto.

"Guys wanna set up a tent in the forest? I mean it's nice outside, and there isn't a hotel for miles." asked Ash.

Brock nodded, "Yeah. The woods out here are great for stargazing."

"I think we should send out our pokemon, so that they can enjoy the outdoors too." suggested May. She sent out Squirtle and Eevee.

Ash and Brock agreed and they sent out Chikorita, Swellow, Charizard, Vulpix, and Mudkip.

Ash smiled at his pokemon, "How about we sleep outside for a change?"

All of his pokemon cheered by saying their names happily.

It was getting pretty late, and Max was already asleep. Ash yawned loudly.

"Man, it's getting late." he noted. He looked at his pokemon. Pikachu and Swellow were laying down looking at the sky. Charizard was asleep. Brock's Mudkip was sleeping near Brock, and May's Squirtle was sleeping with May and Max. Ash then saw May's Eevee, his Chikorita, and Brock's Vulpix watching the stars on their own.

Ash chuckled to himself, "I guess we should leave them out for tonight. I mean what can go wrong?" Ash was soon fast asleep.

Eventually Pikachu and Swellow fell asleep minutes after Ash did, leaving Chikorita, Eevee, and Vulpix as the only ones not asleep.

The three pokemon were chattering amongst themselves. If their trainers heard them, they would here typical pokemon talk. But to a pokemon, they'd hear normal English.

Eevee turned to look at Vulpix, "Stars are beautiful tonight."

Vulpix nodded and smiled, "Yes they are aren't they?"

Chikorita yawned and turned to walk back to Ash, "I'm tired guys, let's go to bed."

Eevee stopped her, "C'mon Chikorita, let's go have some fun! I mean we really hardly get any fun by ourselves anyway."

Chikorita thought about for awhile, "Hmm....alrighty then." she smiled and she rejoined Eevee and Vulpix.

Eevee led Vulpix and Chikorita deeper into the woods, hearing Hoothoots and fluttering Crobats. Eventually, they were now near a pond, and they could look up and see hundreds of stars in the sky. All three pokemon blushed at the sight of the stars.

"It's so beautiful..." all 3 of them said in unison.

(WE ARE GETTING CLOSE TO THE LEMON PART, I SUGGUST YOU LEAVE NOW UNLESS YOU CAN HANDLE M-RATED CONTENT.)

All 3 pokemon sat down and enjoyed the view. But then Eevee turned to look at Vulpix.

'She's so cute.' thought Eevee to herself. She imagined Vulpix and her cuddling underneath the stars, and the moonlight glistened Vulpix's beautiful eyes. Eevee became lost in her fantasy until she felt something wet drip down her lower region.

Eevee blushed and tried to hide her lower regions from showing, but Chikorita caught her.

"Well, well, well Eevee." chuckled Chikorita, "having a good moment there I take it?"

Vulpix looked in Eevee's direction to see her blushing a cute pink color.

Eevee laughed nervously, "I guess so."

Vulpix didn't understand the situation that Chikorita brought up, until she saw how wet Eevee's lower regions were. Vulpix blushed brightly.

'Wow' thought Vulpix, 'I never thought she would look this cute'. The sight of Eevee's pussy in front of her, immediately turned Vulpix on.

Vulpix shyly went up to Eevee, "Say, uh, Eevee?" she asked blushing brightly.

Eevee looked at Vulpix, "Y-y-yes?"

"C-can I, umm, touch you?" Vulpix asked blushing even brighter.

Eevee responded by spreading her hind legs apart as far as she could.

Vulpix then went up to Eevee's pussy, and she shyly started to rub it. Her motions on Eevee's pussy made Eevee moan in ecstasy, "Oh Vulpix, please k-keep going."

During all this, Chikorita was surprised at this action by Vulpix. But to Chikorita it was pretty arousing. She started to rub her own pussy to please herself.

Vulpix soon switched to fingering Eevee, and that aroused both of them even more. Vulpix got more aroused whenever Eevee squealed in pleasure. Soon, Vulpix switched to licking Eevee's pussy. Eevee squealed cuter than ever, and that made Vulpix even more aroused.

"E-e-e-Eevee, I'm a-a-about to c-c-cum..." moaned Vulpix.

Eevee couldn't respond, the pleasure was just too much for her, and she cummed quickly right after Vulpix said that.

"VULPIX!" squealed Eevee, and her juices flew into Vulpix's mouth.

The taste of Eevee's juices was too much for Vulpix, "EEVEE!", and with that, she cummed.

Eevee quickly pushed Vulpix onto her own back, and she spread out her hind legs.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" asked Vulpix, nervously.

Eevee smiled, "I wanted to taste you." And with that, Eevee collected most of the juices that came out of Vulpix's pussy.

Eevee pulled her head out of Vulpix's lower region and looked into Vulpix's eyes. Vulpix noticed she had a bit of cum on the side of her mouth. Vulpix went up to Eevee and licked the cum off of her face.

"Your too cute," sighed Vulpix, which made Eevee blush. Then Chikorita came up to the both of them.

"Now that was hot you two," she said, blushing, "Now about I join in?"

After rearranging, Eevee and Vulpix were laying down facing eachother, and Chikorita was looking at their damp pussys.

"Let me know if this hurts." noted Chikorita. She sent out one of her vines and it landed on Vulpix's pussy. Vulpix moaned softly when she felt the vine touch her. Eevee giggled when she saw Vulpix's cute blush. Then Chikorita, after she lubricated the vine with Vulpix's juices, slowly inserted the vine into Vulpix's pussy. Vulpix gasped slightly when she felt the vine inside her. It felt weird having something other than her own paw to enter her pussy. Eevee decided to increase the pleasure on Vulpix by rubbing her hands around Vulpix's body, occasionally licking here and there. All 3 of the pokemon were blushing furiously, it was a wonder if you could tell which one was blushing more then the other.

Vulpix responded Eevee's licking with her own; around Eevee's muzzle, signaling Eevee that she wanted to kiss her. But Eevee didn't know if she wanted to kiss her or not. Before she could find out though,

"CHIKORITA, EEVEE! I'M C-CUMMING!" moaned Vulpix in pleasure. She came all over Chikorita's vine. Eevee moved her head into Vulpix's lower region to lap up Vulpix's juices again. Chikorita also joined her in lapping up Vulpix's juices.

"Tastes very sweet." said Chikorita. Vulpix blushed at the comment.

Eevee looked at Chikorita, "It's only fair right?"

Chikorita looked at Eevee oddly, "Huh?"

"Me and Vulpix should pleasure you." smiled Eevee, with a glimmer in her eye.

Chikorita blushed, but then she spread out her hind legs to reveal her pussy.

Both Eevee and Vulpix shyly went up to Chikorita's pussy and started licking it. Chikorita blushed and moaned harder then she did before, as the pleasure was just too intense with two pokemon eating her out. Eevee and Vulpix got closer together as they shared Chikorita's pussy. Chikorita then inserted her vine into Eevee's pussy.

Eevee moaned louder when she felt Chikorita's vine enter her. It was a signal to keep going. As Chikorita 'fingered' Eevee, Eevee and Vulpix were eating her out, and licking up her juices as they came out.

"I'M GONNA CUM SOON!" moaned Chikorita.

"S-S-S-SO AM I!" moaned Eevee.

Eevee shoved her tongue as far as it could go into Chikorita's pussy, as Chikorita inserted her vine deeper into Eevee. Both of them cummed at the same time.

"I'M CUMMING!" both screamed at the same time.

Vulpix took turns licking up both Chikorita's and Eevee's juices.

Chikorita was wiped out from all of the events, and she subsided into a deep sleep.

Vulpix looked over at Eevee, "Eevee..." she sighed.

Eevee ran up to Vulpix and she closed in her mouth onto Vulpix's. Vulpix blushed at Eevee's actions, but she then moaned into the kiss. Eevee pulled away from what seemed like forever.

"Vulpix..." said Eevee, "I love you."

Vulpix blushed brightly and lightly shed a tear or two, "I love you too, Eevee."

Both pokemon kissed eachother again, and after the kiss, they fell asleep on the spot.

May and Brock were out looking for their pokemon when they saw the two of them cuddling near the pond.

"Awww," sighed May, "They look so cute together!"

Brock smiled and nodded, "Yes they do look cute together. But why are they alone out here?"

May shrugged, "Who knows, but let's leave them here. I mean they look peaceful here alone."

Brock agreed, and they set off back to camp to make breakfast.

And that was that for Eevee and Vulpix...

Well, that was my first attempt at a lemon. I hoped I did well for my first time.


End file.
